


Now

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kneeling, My First Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Seivarden wants Breq to take her gloves off.Not for Ann (I'm sorry Ann)





	Now

I watched her as she sat in front of me, completely naked except for thick uniform gloves. She sipped her tea and continued the conversation as though there was nothing odd about this. I could feel my own body reacting, and I knew she could too.

"Breq," I finally managed, interrupting her from her description of an entertainment piece she had recently watched.

"Seivarden," her eyes met mine over the rim of her tea cup. The edge was chipped from where I had dropped it so long ago.

"You're beautiful," I said, and my eyes slipped to her muscled shoulders, tight small breasts, the line of hair drawing me to follow it all the way down.

Her face was supposed to be blank, I knew her well enough by now for that not to offend me. She never wanted to show her emotions, because it was not natural to her. Thousands of years feeling but not expressing left her this way. But the brown skin of her cheeks darkened. In a lot of ways, she was the opposite of the standards of beauty. But the heat in my stomach cared not of that.

"Thank you," she said, and she did give me a small smile now.

"Can I see your hands?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant. I knew it didn't work from the amusement that the smile drifted into.

"Only if you are good," she said.

I whined then. Breq could always wind me up like this. Not even Ekalu had such power over me, and I knew both Breq and I wouldn't have it any other way. "What would you like me to do?"

"Kiss me," she said simply, setting her tea aside. She spread her legs, and I fell into her, hands on hips, lips on hers. She tasted of spices and I could feel her smile. I loved that I could make her smile. She rested her gloved hands in my hair, giving it gentle tugs, and I moaned. I think she liked to make me sing against her. She has never told me to be quiet.

I kissed her lips, and she opens her mouth for me. I do not touch more of her until she tells me too. She is focused on undoing my uniform, slowly revealing skin and skimming a hand over it. The other stayed in my hair. I begin to hum, letting her feel the notes vibrate on her lips. I am rewarded with the removal of my pants and Breq switching our positions.

Her damned gloves are still on. I want her fingers inside me so badly, but I know better than to ask. I moved with her as she turned her focus to my hair. Her mouth is away from mine, but I arch to catch one of her nipples in my lips. Hard already, and I hum to it as well. I love the taste of her, how soft the skin is. I don't add teeth, she does not like that unless she has asked. Freeing my own hands for a moment, I remove my own gloves. I am not here to play games with her, though I love that she plays them with me. I take her other breast in my hand, cradling it, teasing the nipple. I never stop humming.

Breq lets me take my time, giving equal attention to each of her breasts. She then moves to place her hands on either side of my face, her wide blown eyes filling me with lust. I want her so badly now, I didn't know how long I could stand it. I know she felt this, how it fills my mind, and it only makes me want her more.

So she stands, her muscled back rippling. I wanted to kiss every part. But she just moves to lay on the bed and I know what I am to do. Moving on my knees towards her, I put my hands on her thighs. I take a moment then, looking her in the eye, when all I can think of are her legs around me. And then I don't need to think anymore, as she parts them for me and I press my tongue against her. Her taste is a musk I would die without.

I have already brought her close, so I focus on her clit. Hands on her thighs, I do all the work with my mouth. I hum against her, lapping deep. I feel it gloriously as she tenses and then relaxes. Pressing my lips to her thighs, I kiss her, then follow her commanding hands all the way back to her mouth.

She kisses me, lazy and deep. Once I am settled she flips us again. Now I am laying fully on the bed and Breq is straddling my hips. Her eyes lock mine, and then she does it. Slowly, she takes off her gloves. She takes the thumb of her left hand, tugging the cloth with her teeth. I know I make sounds that once I would be embarrassed by. They just make Breq go more slowly, her eyes on mine the whole time. I don't know where to look.

Her hands draw me back. Once one was free, she splayed is on my breast, then goes to work on the other, just using her teeth this time. Once she was done, she put her fingers in her mouth one by one, making sure I was entirely focused. Then she moves between my legs, and slides one, two, three inside me.

I nearly come just from that touch. Her other hand gently rolls my nipple, and warmth shoots through me. She speeds up her movements inside me, and I arched to her, singing. For that, she gives me just what I want.

We lay together afterwards, spent. Breq is singing softly, a song in a language I did not know, but one she always sings after she has been pleasured. I hear it no other time, and it makes me want to go again, though I know Breq was done for the night. Instead I pull her back against me, and pressed a kiss to her soft, short hair.

"I love you," I murmur.

Breq pauses her singing for a moment, then continues. I wasn't expecting an answer. But I know she loves me. I wasn't her favorite, but she loves me. I kiss her shoulder and let her song lull me into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> We are going to pretend the slightly wonky tense is on purpose and because Seiv comes into the present when she is with Breq, okay? Okay. Sorry y'all this is legit my first attempt at smut so *shrug emoji*


End file.
